Breaking all the Rules
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Catherine's breaking some rules, but whose rules is she breaking? Sequel to Not Yet


Title: Breaking All the Rules

Sequel to Not Yet

Author: Ry_Rain

Fandom: CSI: Crime Scene Investigations

Pairing: Catherine/Sara

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, wish they did, but alas, a girl can dream.

Sara slowly walked out of Catherine's office but as soon as she was out of eye line of Catherine and Warrick, she took off towards the garage. She really had no reason to be in there, but she needed to get away. Maybe there was a car she could help someone take apart, let out some frustrations. Halfway there, Sara ran into Grissom, literally.

"Sara, where's the fire?"

"Oh, shit, sorry Gris. Um, there's no fire." Grissom raised an eyebrow. "I know it's a figure of speech Grissom."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, um, well …" Sara blushed as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse for running down the hallway like a madwoman.

"Sara was rushing to the garage because I asked her to help me pull apart a car." Grissom turned around to face Warrick right as Sara sent him a huge smile. "She was bored and I know she loves working with cars and I needed help. She was the best person to go to." Grissom nodded and walked off.

"Thanks Warrick."

"No problem. Now you get to actually help me pull a car apart." Sara pretended to groan but Warrick could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Come on Sidle. Let's get to work so you're not late for your date." Sara blushed as Warrick threw his arm over her shoulder and the two of them walked toward the garage.

Catherine sat at her desk, staring off into space, just smiling. She had a date with Sara. She could only imagine what would happen. They could just skip breakfast completely and head straight to her house or Sara's apartment. _Then I'll finally get to peel those layers of leather off._ Catherine shook her head. _Dammit Catherine. It's a first date. Hell, it might not even be a date. Sara didn't say it was a date and she asked you to breakfast yesterday without it being a date._ Catherine dropped her head onto her desk. "I need to get out of here."

"Talking to your self Catherine?" Catherine looked up and groaned as a grinning Greg stood in the doorway. "Not happy to see me Catherine? I'm hurt."

"What's up Greg?"

"Just wanted to say that I thought you looked nice today." Catherine looked at Greg in disbelief as to that being all he wanted. "Okay, I was wondering, well, are you and Sara okay? I mean, it seemed like it earlier today in the break room but that scene was kind of surreal. I wasn't entirely sure that it had actually happened. Just yesterday you guys were screaming at each other."

Catherine smiled. Only Greg would think he dreamed the two of them being nice to each other. "Greg, Sara and I are fine. This morning actually happened. Don't you think if it were a dream it would have gotten a little more, oh, I don't know, X-rated?" Greg blushed and Catherine decided to tease him a little more. "I'm sure if you had dreamed it, Sara would have pushed everything off the table and practically throw me on it? Am I right?"

"Um, I gotta go. I hear Grissom calling me." Greg than ran away. Catherine chuckled and shook her head until more details about what Greg would have dreamed starting floating around in her head.

"Catherine?" Catherine looked up at Grissom. "Why is everyone running away from your office? Sara practically tackled me earlier and I am pretty sure I had seen her exit your office before she started sprinting down the hallway."

Catherine tried to hold in the laughter but the completely confused look on Grissom's face made it impossible. She laughed out loud which caused Grissom to become even more confused. It seemed like forever before Catherine was able to calm down enough to finally answer Grissom's question. "I'm sorry Gil. I am not exactly sure why Sara ran away from here but Greg ran like a bat outta hell because I was teasing him." Grissom nodded, still slightly confused but deciding he did not really want to know, and walked away.

Two hours later found Catherine pacing in the locker room, waiting for Sara to appear or for her to contact her in some way. She had already called her sister, asking her to drive Lindsay to school so her daughter was all taken care of. Of course, her sister did not know why Catherine was asking her this favor. The redhead stopped and looked in the mirror for about the millionth time.

"So, you ended up with a hot date after all?" Catherine looked up and saw Nick standing in front of Sara. She had a slight smirk and questioning eyebrow raised.

Catherine smirked at them both. "You wouldn't believe how hot." Sara blushed but ducked her head in a locker before Nick could see her. "What about you Nicky? Any plans for this morning? A girl waiting back home?"

"Nah, looks like you two ladies are the lucky ones tonight." Catherine stepped between the two brunettes, her focus seemingly on Nick but her hand was on Sara's lower back. "Sara has a hot breakfast date as well."

"Oh really?" Catherine smirked as her hand slipped under the hem of Sara's shirt. Sara shivered lightly and nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll have as great a time as I will." Nick turned to face the two women, just in time to see Catherine's hand slip out from Sara's shirt. He looked at Catherine who just smiled innocently. Nick was going to drop it until he noticed a slight blush on Sara's neck. "You okay Sara?"

"I'm fine."

Catherine smirked again as she noticed the slight glare Sara was sending her in the mirror of her locker. "Well, I'll see you too later. I need to go grab something out of my office."

"Bye Cath," the two brunettes said in unison. The two of them looked at each other, wondering if one would do the juvenile thing.

"Jinx!" Sara exclaimed, surprising the hell out of Nick. "Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the grin Sara had. "Man Sara, I like this side of you." Sara blushed and ducked her head back into her locker. "Whoever you're going out with, they have my blessing as long as you stay like this."

Sara looked back at Nick and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Nicky." Sara hugged Nick and kissed him on the cheek. Nick blushed as she pulled back. "Aw, are you blushing?" Sara grabbed her helmet and threw her locker closed as Nick shook his head. "Oh, you still owe me a coke."

Nick chuckled. "How about a good coffee tonight at the beginning of shift?"

Sara grinned. "Even better Nicky."

Nick watched Sara practically skip out of the locker room. Warrick walked in and smirked at Nick. "You checking Sara out Nicky?"

"Are you kidding me? Catherine would destroy me." Warrick looked at Nick, confused. "You're Catherine's best friend and you don't know? I mean, don't you find it fishy how neither of them had a date at the beginning of shift and now they both have a breakfast date?"

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, after that whole scene earlier, I started thinking something was up. Then, when they were both in here earlier, I noticed Catherine was standing really close to Sara and she seemed to have had her hand on Sara's back, under her shirt." Warrick chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You were blushing the entire time you told that story."

"Well I am sorry that I see the two of them as sisters and the image makes me kind of blush." Warrick shook her head. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I was in the room when Sara asked Catherine out."

Catherine had been walking past the locker room right at the moment and decided to poke her head in. "You guys are worse than two little old ladies … or even Greg." Both Warrick and Nick had the decency to look ashamed at their gossiping. "Which, by the way, please keep him out of the loop? I don't think the whole lab needs to know about this right now." The two boys nodded as Catherine left the locker room.

Catherine strolled out to the parking lot and saw Sara sitting on her motorcycle. The redhead smiled as she pulled on her CSI windbreaker and walked up to the woman, now decked out in leather everything. _I wonder if everything is right? _She could not help but fantasize about pulling off each piece of leather. Catherine smirked as she was offered a helmet and climbed on behind Sara, pulling the helmet on. She lightly held onto Sara's sides until Sara grabbed Catherine's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"You might want to hold on tight." Catherine chuckled and squeezed tighter as Sara took off. Catherine leaned her head on Sara's back and smiled inside the helmet. _This feels right, _she thought.

Sara pulled into a parking garage and turned the bike off. She took her helmet off and leaned back into Catherine's body. She pulled off Catherine's helmet as well. "We're here," she whispered in the redhead's ear.

Catherine turned her head and looked at Sara. "Where is here?" Sara smirked and shook her head. "You aren't going to tell me?" Sara shook her head as she nuzzled the crook of Catherine's neck. She hummed in content as Catherine pulled her closer. "Are we going to stay in the parking garage?" Sara's only response was to chuckle and kiss Catherine's neck. "I'm fine with us staying here."

Sara pulled away. "Oh no, I owe you breakfast." Sara tried to get off the bike but Catherine would not loosen her grip. "You're going to have to let go." Catherine shook her head as she pulled Sara as close as possible and started kissing her neck. "Catherine."

"Hmm?" she murmured against Sara's neck.

"Let's go inside." Sara pulled Catherine's arms apart and climbed off the bike, smirking at the state Catherine was in. "Are you okay?"

Catherine's answering grin was impossibly big. "I've never been better." Sara offered her hand and helped Catherine off the bike. "Will you tell me where we are?"

Sara wrapped an arm around Catherine's waist and pulled her forward, throwing her off balance, causing her to fall into Sara's body. "You'll find out soon enough." Sara walked them towards the elevator grinning. "This is my second favorite place to eat breakfast."

"What's your first?"

Sara ducked her head and blushed as the elevator doors opened. "Anywhere with you and Lindsay." Catherine stood in shock at Sara's quiet admission. She stepped closer to Sara and gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look up. "Catherine?"

"Thank you Sara. You have no idea what that means to me." Sara brought her hand up to wipe the tears away from Catherine's cheeks. "You are surprising me more and more Sara."

"Is that a good thing?" Catherine nodded as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The two women stepped into an empty hallway. "We're in an apartment building." Sara nodded and walked to a door. "Is this your apartment?" Sara nodded again as she pushed the door open. "Miss Sidle, are you trying to seduce me?"

Sara grinned and pulled Catherine into the apartment. She closed the door by pinning Catherine against it. "I believe I have already seduced you Cat." Sara leaned in and tenderly kissed Catherine, trying to convey all her emotions in the single act. She slowly pulled away and grinned at Catherine. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Huh?" Catherine blinked, utterly confused by Sara's question.

Sara's grin turned into a smirk. "I owe you breakfast." Catherine nodded. "I'm going to make you breakfast therefore I need to know how you like your eggs."

Catherine smiled as she leaned into Sara, pulling her into a hug. "Scrambled please, but one quick question." Sara nodded. "These will be real eggs, right? Not some tofu substitute?"

Sara laughed as she pulled out of the hug and headed into the living room, bringing Catherine with her. "No, they won't be tofu or any other kind of substitute." She dropped her keys on a buffet behind her couch. "I tried the vegan thing but there are just too many things I like that I wouldn't be able to have." Sara looked at Catherine and noticed she was subtly looking at everything in the apartment. Grinning, Sara pulled off her jacket and threw it on the back of the couch. "See something you like?"

Catherine blushed as she got caught using her investigation skills. She turned to Sara, about to say something witty but stopped as soon as she saw Sara. "Yea, actually I do." Sara looked up from untying her boots and smirked. "Yea, yea, yea, I know that was corny."

Sara finished pulling off her boots and stood up. "Yea, it was a little corny." She walked up to Catherine, their height even due to Catherine's heels and Sara being barefoot. "But sweet none the less." Catherine smiled and chastely kissed Sara. "You going to stay awhile?" Catherine frowned and nodded. "Are you cold?" Catherine shook her head. "Then why don't you take your coat off?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Now why couldn't you have just started out with that?"

"Because I'm difficult." Catherine snorted as Sara walked into the kitchen. "I heard that!" Catherine laughed as she pulled the windbreaker off and place it on top of Sara's leather jacket. "When you're done snooping, come in here."

"I wasn't snooping." Sara poked her head over the bar that separated the kitchen form the living and dining room. "I wasn't snooping," Catherine repeated.

"Yet."

Catherine rolled her eyes again. "I thought you were cooking me breakfast?" Sara stuck her tongue out and popped back out of sight. "That's what I thought," she mumbled with a smile. Since Sara didn't seem too upset by the idea of her snooping, Catherine figured she might as well snoop around the living room.

"Just, try not to move anything."

"Anal!"

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"We're going to be here forever if you don't start cooking soon!" Catherine smirked as she decided she liked that idea. "Although, now that I think about it …" Sara chuckled from the kitchen but now Catherine could hear the sounds of cooking.

She walked over to the buffet and looked at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There was a picture of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was from a very different angle than the usual print you could go to a store and buy. _It must have been taken at the butt crack of dawn or something, with all this mist swirling all over_, Catherine thought. There was another picture, this one of a desert at dusk. The sky was filled with colors, blue and purples, and there were animals around, coming out of hiding into the cool night air. They were both beautiful and different, just like Sara. "Did you take these photos?"

"If you are talking about the ones above the buffet, than yes they are mine."

"They're beautiful." Catherine smiled as she didn't hear a response, she hadn't expected one, and pictured Sara's head ducked, a slight blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. Catherine moved on to a wall, seemingly created by bookshelves, with the exception of two doors. While Catherine was curious as to what was behind the doors but did not want to over step her boundaries. She settled on looking at the many books.

She was not surprised to see several shelves with forensics and physics books and a few other textbooks thrown in. She was, however, surprised that there were shelves with murder mysteries as well. She just did not see Sara as the type of person to read those but she guessed it should not surprise her. "Finding anything interesting?"

Catherine spun around and Sara leaning against the back of the couch. She noticed the table was set for two. "I bet you figured out the murderer way before the main character did."

"There's been a few that surprised me." Sara walked up to the shelves, standing right next to Catherine. She put one hand on Catherine's hip and then reached for a book. "You should read this one. I ended up being completely wrong."

Catherine skimmed the back cover. "That would signal bad research on the author's part."

"No, I just missed something the first time around." Catherine smirked a little at Sara's disappointed tone. "I am usually able to pick up on all the evidence, even if the author doesn't mean for the reader to get it yet."

"How'd you miss it?"

"My niece was here and I was paying more attention to her than the book."

"You have a niece?"

Sara smiled. "Yea, she's two." She grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her down to the other end of the shelves. This end was not entirely full of books. There were personal pictures spread throughout. Sara grabbed one in a pink frame. "This is me and Lizzy at my brother's house in Manhattan this past winter."

"They live in New York?" Sara nodded. "This is a cute picture."

Sara smiled as she put the picture back in its place. "Let's eat."

About an hour and a couple mimosas later, Catherine and Sara were just about done eating their home-cooked breakfast. "This was actually really good Sara."

Sara looked up with a mock hurt expression. "Actually really good? You were expecting it to be bad?"

"Well, you have a bunch of take out menus on your fridge." Sara rolled her eyes as she finished up her toast. "That and you have never bragged about your cooking abilities. Whenever you bring lunch, instead of buying something, it's usually a sandwich and some fruit or something."

"That's just because I am usually too lazy to actually cook something. I've always been good at cooking." Catherine nodded. "When you grow up in a bed and breakfast in which you and your parents are the only ones working, you are bound to learn some skills. I was always the cook once I was old enough."

"What about your brother?"

"Johnny was the handyman until he turned 18 and moved out. That's when I learned how to fix stuff." Catherine smirked. "What are you smirking at?"

"Picturing you in a jumpsuit like the ones we wear in the garage." Sara blushed. "Although, I am sure you didn't wear one of those."

"Nope, just overalls."

"Even better." Sara chuckled as she stood up and collected their now empty dishes. "Want help?"

"Nope, I can handle it." Catherine followed Sara into the kitchen. "Want to watch a movie once I'm done?"

"Sure." Catherine watched Sara moved around the kitchen. When she finally stopped at the sink, and started washing the dishes, Catherine couldn't believe how graceful Sara appeared to be doing the most simple and domestic tasks. She walked up behind Sara and brought her arms around her waist. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

Sara smiled as she slightly turned her head to look at Catherine. "I don't think this position will be of any help Cat."

"I like you barefoot." Sara snorted as she started washing the plate again, trying hard to ignore the sensations Catherine's hands were creating as they rested on her hips. "You aren't taller than me when you are barefoot." Catherine slipped a knee between Sara's legs, causing her to drop the plate she was holding in the sink. Sara leaned back into Catherine. "All done cleaning?"

Sara turned and play glared at Catherine until she pushed her back, pinning her against the counter. "I think I can set it aside for a couple hours." Sara smirked as she now had control of the situation. She grabbed Catherine's leg and pulled it up, carefully removing her heel. She quickly did the same with the other leg so now Catherine was a couple inches shorter.

"I knew you didn't like not being taller." Sara chuckled as Catherine leaned her head on her shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Although, I have to say I love being right here." Sara pulled back and looked at Catherine. "Something wrong?"

"Absolutely not." Sara grabbed the backs of Catherine's thighs and quickly lifted her up. Catherine quickly wrapped her legs around Sara's waist and her arms around Sara's neck. "I feel like we've been here forever." Catherine looked at Sara confused. "I mean where we are in our relationship. This is our first date and yet, I feel comfortable with you, more comfortable than I have ever felt, even alone."

Catherine smiled at Sara as she noticed some of her insecurities coming through with the way her head was ducked and she refused to make eye contact. "I feel the same Sara." Catherine ducked her head down to see Sara's face. "Sara, please look at me." Sara finally looked up. "I've never felt this way before. You make me happy. You obviously care for me, I mean, you've even made sure you didn't forget about Lindsay." Catherine kissed Sara deeply and only pulled back when breathing became an issue. "Thank you."

Sara smiled and started kissing Catherine's shoulder, pushing the little spaghetti strap to the side. "You deserve it." Sara started running her hands up and down Catherine's sides. She slipped her hands under the shirt and raised it little by little each time up.

"Sara, bedroom, please."

Sara nuzzled Catherine's ear with her nose. "I thought you'd never ask." Sara readjusted her grip but did not let Catherine down.

"I'm not asking anymore. Bedroom, now." Sara starting chuckling but it quickly turned into a moan as Catherine started nibbling on her ear. Sara tried to pull back but Catherine pulled her into a crushing kiss. She quickly maneuvered the two of them to her bedroom, only bumping into minimal things. Catherine pulled back and looked at Sara. "You know, I'm about to break a couple of my personal rules."

Sara dropped Catherine on the bed. She straddled the redhead and smirked down at her. "What rules would those be?"

Catherine brought her hands up to Sara's thighs. "Well, there's the whole no sleeping with someone on the first date." Sara nodded as she slowly pushed up Catherine's shirt. "Also, there is the no sleeping with coworkers rule."

"Especially female coworkers?" Catherine smirked and nodded. "Well, I am breaking three of your rules, yet none of mine. I guess I won't be having any moral dilemmas over this." Catherine chuckled and started pulling on the zipper of Sara's leather vest. Sara grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. "Nope, no touching, at least, not yet."

"Sara," Catherine growled and tried to move her hands.

"Nope. We are not going to be breaking any of my rules today. Rule number one, no touching." Catherine glared at Sara but didn't move her hands once they were released. "Good girl." Sara slowly removed her vest and threw it over her shoulder.

"I was really looking forward to peeling every layer of leather off you." Sara smirked even though a slight blush was creeping up her neck. "You still have one layer." Sara smirked again and shrugged. "More than one layer?" Sara's smirk grew even bigger and Catherine noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "Wow."


End file.
